


Already?

by Nolix



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Whiny Yuri, daddybek, kitten Yuri, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:51:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nolix/pseuds/Nolix
Summary: This was prompt written for @crescendotayuri on Tumblr:"Already?  Do I have that much of an effect on you?"Yuri wants Otabek.. bad, but of course, Otabek wanted to take it slow. Unfortunately for him, that won't cut it for The Russian Punk.





	Already?

“Already? Do I really have that much of an effect on you?” Otabek groaned once their lips finally separated from a hot, steamy make out session. A thin line of saliva connecting them together like a life source. He really couldn't help himself as he watched Yuri squirming around in heated embarrassment, his eyes eating him up before he even got to taste.  “Shut the fuck up.” Yuri spat, though obviously out of breath, hastily undoing the top buttons of the Kazakhs shirt, wiping his wet mouth against his own thin shoulder. Never bothering to break their desperate, hungry gaze.  

Yuri wanted Otabek to _feel_ how much he wanted it.. To _feel_ how long he had waited for this.

However, he may have wanted it bad but for Otabek, he had other ideas the moment his own chest was exposed, his shirt flapping open on both sides to expose warm, tanned skin. He wanted to properly ravish Yuri's body, not work under the heat of young lust. For fucks sake, he’d been waiting to touch this beautiful, lean.. Graceful body for years. He was just waiting for Yuri to realize what he truly wanted and not force him into anything though the Kazakh knew if he began to edge his kitten, the orgasm would be so much better in the end.

“We _only_ kissed, kitten.” Otabek whispered, his accent thick like honey, allowing his heated breath to ghost over the shell of Yuri’s blushing ear. The blonde shivering in response, his grip hardening on his broad shoulders, leaving crescent shapes behind on tanned skin. It was exciting for Otabek. Yuri wouldn’t let anyone else see him in such a lewd, vulnerable state like this. After all, Otabek was the only one Yuri could bring himself to trust besides his beloved grandpa.

“You know I’ve been waiting Beka.. Skype calls don’t cut it anymore when the real thing is right in front of me.” The blonde boy whined, beginning to lose his patience with Otabek's slow approach. They were already on the bed, halfway to fucking so what’d it really matter?  Yuri still didn't fully understand all these feelings erupting inside of him but he always acted on impulse so this was no different for him.

His thin digits moved skillfully to undo Otabek’s belt though he instantly swatted his hand away, roughly pushing him back against the plushness of their now shared hotel mattress. Yuri’s blonde hair pooled around his slim body like liquid gold. Otabek almost lost it. “Yura, tell me how much you want it.. Tell me what you want.” He said, his voice raspy and laced with lust as he buried his face into the junction between his shoulder and neck, sinking his teeth into the smooth flesh.  His large hands finally moving to grope the Russian’s round ass that he’d been admiring forever which earned him a loud, begging mewl. “Daddy.. you know exactly what I want. I want you to rim me, suck me off, fuck me.. fill me up till I can’t walk tomorrow~ I want _everything._ ” Yuri murmured breathlessly, easily switching their positions when the Kazakh's guard was down so he could straddle Otabek. Now he was the one smirking. The whole daddy thing was all new to the Kazakh but the flush on his cheeks really came from Yuri’s explicit request. “Touch me.” The Russian demanded, guiding Otabek’s hands to where he wanted them, yanking Otabek out of this thoughts.  Up and down his sides, slowly moving them in over his excited nipples that pierced out of the thin fabric of his shirt— Probably something designer. “Beka..” Yuri whined, his back arching to press harder against his rough, calloused hands that worshipped him. “If you don’t strip me and pound me into this fucking bed, you’re dead Altin.” Yuri demanded, rolling his hips against the throbbing bulge beneath him. Giving him the friction he so badly desired. He could tell Otabek was _hung_ even through his jeans.  “Well, I guess my kitten _has_ been good..” Otabek thought aloud, watching the boy grind against him dangerously. “Fuck, do you have any clue what you do to me?” He keened, beginning to tug each article of clothing from Yuri and carelessly throw them off the side of the bed, admiring the milky white, untouched skin that he could envision covered in dark purple love marks. “Daddy.. you tell me all the time.” Yuri teased, giving a pornstar quality fake moan, perfectly arching his back so his ass could brush against Otabek’s bulge again, allowing it to easily slide in between his ass.

“Strip daddy. Now.”

That’s when Otabek lost it.

**Author's Note:**

> My writing is very rusty and I'm sorry if any of you hate Otayuri after this!  
> If you have any pointers/constructive criticism let me know!  
> Tumblr: Nolixxx


End file.
